1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pallets for supporting freight, goods, or other materials.
2. Background Art
Plastic pallets typically have separate upper and lower decks which are secured together in some manner, such as by mechanical latches. The separate upper and lower decks each usually have different latching features, requiring the expense of having two separate molds. In addition, impact to the pallet encountered during handling, such as from a fork lift or the like, might possibly cause lateral movement of the upper and lower decks with respect to one another and result in disengagement of the decks. In particular, pallets may be vulnerable to forces applied along the parting line between the upper and lower decks. Therefore, a need exists for a pallet which is more resistant to impact along the parting line and provides a more secure latching feature to enhance the attachment of the upper and lower decks to counter separation of the decks.
It is an object according to the present invention to provide a pallet having a parting line that is less vulnerable to forces during impact which could cause separation of the upper and lower decks.
It is a further object according to the present invention to provide a pallet which includes more secure latching of the upper and lower decks in the assembled configuration.
It is another object according to the present invention to provide a pallet wherein the upper and lower decks have mating features in addition to the latching mechanism for interlocking the two decks in an assembled configuration.
It is still another object according to the present invention to provide a plastic pallet which is lightweight, strong, durable, and easy to manufacture.
Accordingly, a pallet is provided having spaced first and second decks and a plurality of opposed mating areas formed in each of the decks. Each mating area includes alternating projections and recesses, where the projections of the first deck are arranged to be received by the recesses of the second deck and the projections of the second deck are arranged to be received by the recesses of the first deck. Each mating area further includes at least one latch member extending therefrom, where the latch members of one deck are arranged to engage the projections of the other deck such that engagement of the mating areas of the first and second decks securely joins the decks in an assembled configuration.
In accordance with the present invention, engagement of the projections and recesses results in a non-planar parting line between the assembled first and second decks. The projections and recesses of each deck are tapered to mate with an interference fit, and also include angled faces which engage to restrain transverse movement of the assembled decks. When the decks are in the assembled configuration, corresponding mating areas of the first and second decks include an alternating arrangement of latch members of the first deck engaged with projections of the second deck and latch members of the second deck engaged with projections of the first deck. Furthermore, engagement surfaces defined by the location of engagement of latch members of the first deck and projections of the second deck are not co-planar with engagement surfaces defined by the location of engagement of latch members of the second deck and projections of the first deck.
Each latch member includes an arm portion which projects outwardly from the mating area, a generally horizontal shoulder portion connected to the arm portion, and a tapered end portion connected to the shoulder portion. Correspondingly, each projection includes a receiving face arranged to engage the shoulder portion of one latch member. The latch members are flexible, such that engagement of the opposed mating areas causes the projections to contact the tapered end portions of each latch member and deflect the latch members outwardly from their resting position. Passage of the receiving face past the tapered portion allows the latch members to return to their rest position such that the shoulder portions of the latch members engage the receiving faces of the projections.
The pallet is preferably constructed from a plastic material. According to one embodiment of the present invention, the first and second decks have reversible configurations. Preferably, the upper and lower deck mating areas include corner mating areas disposed in the corner of each deck, medial mating areas disposed at both ends of a longitudinal axis of the pallet, and transverse mating areas disposed along either side of a transverse axis of the pallet. Complementary configurations of projections and recesses exist between adjacent corner mating areas, between the medial mating areas, and between adjacent transverse mating areas on opposite sides of the transverse axis within each deck.
In further accordance with the present invention, a pallet is provided including a lower deck having a plurality of lower deck mating areas, and an upper deck spaced from and overlying the lower deck, the upper deck having a plurality of upper deck mating areas complementary to the lower deck mating areas. Each of the lower deck and upper deck mating areas includes an alternating arrangement of projections and recesses. During assembly of the upper and lower decks, the projections of the lower deck are arranged to be securely received by the recesses of the upper deck and the projections of the upper deck are arranged to be securely received by the recesses of the lower deck, resulting in a non-planar parting line between the upper and lower decks.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a two-piece plastic pallet is provided which includes spaced upper and lower decks and a plurality of opposed mating areas formed in the upper and lower decks, where each mating area includes alternating projections and recesses and a plurality of latch members extending therefrom. The projections and recesses of each deck include angled faces which engage to restrain transverse movement of the assembled decks. During assembly of the upper and lower decks, engagement of the corresponding upper deck and lower deck mating areas causes the projections of the lower deck to be received by the recesses of the upper deck and the projections of the upper deck to be received by the recesses of the lower deck, resulting in a non-planar parting line between the upper and lower decks. Furthermore, the latch members of one deck are arranged to engage the projections of the other deck such that when the decks are in an assembled configuration, corresponding mating areas of the upper and lower decks include an alternating arrangement of latch members of the upper deck engaged with projections of the lower deck and latch members of the lower deck engaged with projections of the upper deck.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.